Cap & Scarf with Restraint
by Krow's Nest
Summary: Taking place three years after PSG, two angel brothers are sent to earth to fight off evil spirits. That's right, NEW TITLE BEEEEEETCH!
1. Chapter 1

Based off what I call a TRUE ending. There was no Stocking betrayal and Corset isn't alive again. Panty and Stocking went back to heaven and this is years later.

Daten City, where humans live under the constant threat of attack from evil spirits. Darkness invades people's hearts, and not one person realizes that it is consuming the city... there are those who seek to obliterate these manifestations of human desire with transcendent light. Has the duty of repelling the Darkness fallen to the messengers of God or the servants of Satan?

**BOOOM!** Two bodies land on the grassy field of Daten City. A large cloud of smoke covers their bodies. One of the bodies stands up.

"HELLO D-CITY!"

This is Cap. He is the older brother. He wears his red jacket and his dark blue jeans and wears his trademark Flat Cap. His green eyes and light stubble is loved by many ladies. He is also the arrogant and stupid of the two. OH, I should introduce the other brother shouldn't I?

"Calm down, Cap. We're here on important business, not here to woo the public."

This is Scarf, the youngest. Though only apart by one year, Scarf seems like the older and takes his mother's British accent where his brother has their fathers Boston accent. He wears a dress shirt and clean black jeans. His trademark is his glasses and long scarf wrapped around his neck. He's got combed black hair and is the smart, polite, and responsible one of the two. He stood up and straightened his glasses. Cap turned around with his 'relax, man' face.

"Ahh, come on, man! We're in D-City! This is the hot joint of BABES!"

"Be that as it may," Scarf pushed his brother to the side, "We are still here on important business and we should stick to our plan."

"*sigh*... ok then, Brainiac. What are we to do first?"

Scarf took out a slip of paper and opened it up. "We're supposed to find this man."

"Let-Let me see!"

They stared at the paper for a bit before leering at each other.

/

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Scarf knocked at the door and waited patiently while his brother tapped his foot impatiently. No answer so Scarf knocked again. There was no answer again.

"Maybe he's not home..."

"SCREW THIS!"

Cap kicked the door down and slammed his foot on something squishy. He raised his eyebrow and looked down.

"Eww..."

Cap squash some green creature under his foot. Scarf walked inside and looked around. It was a church alright. Scarf and Cap noticed a black man with a crescent fro standing at a podium. They waited for him to look up but he obviously wasn't going to. Cap was fed up. He wiped whatever was on his foot off and approached the black man.

"OI, BLACK DOOD! We were at the door and knockin'! What gives you the right to not answer?"

"What gives you the right to break into the house of the Lord?"

Scarf snickered as Cap was left speechless. The black man looked down at Cap, who was still thinking of what to say. Scarf stood next to his brother and the black man closed his bible, which he was obviously reading.

"Now, what business do you two have here?"

Scarf and Cap smiled and got into hero poses. Cap started off.

"We are the Angel brothers, Cap and Scarf!"

"We hunt Ghosts for peace!"

"For freedom!"

"For Honor!"

"For Ladies!"

"AND... we were told to find you first. You are who exactly?"

"Oh shit, more angels. My name is Garterbelt and I hope you have proof you are angels. If not, you can leave."

The brothers looked at each other. Did they have proof? Scarf took out his slip of paper and gave it to the black man. He looked it over and nodded.

"I guess you are..."

"Chuuuuuck."

The brothers turned around and saw the green creature had taken its form back. Scarf's eyes lit up.

"A ZIPPER!" He ran over and hugged the little green creature. He looked at the little green dog thing in his hands, "I thought they were only myth! CAP, Look at him! Isn't he CUUUUUUUTE?"

"Scarf put that down; you don't know where my foot has been."

"This is Chuck. He is-"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NAMES CHUCK? Absolutely Kawaii!"

"... As I was saying, his name is Chuck and he's like a text messenger connected to Heaven. If you are angels, then you're here to hunts ghosts and chuck is here to tell you when Ghosts are in Daten City."

Cap looked over at Garterbelt. "So where do we sleep?"

/

The boys woke up and went downstairs into the church area. No one was there except themselves. They looked at each other confused. Chuck then waddled into the room. Scarf smiled and picked him up, carrying him in a hugging way like a stuffed animal. They looked around for Garterbelt. Scarf put Chuck down to look for him. Then a strike of lightning struck Chuck. The brothers jumped and saw Chuck barf out a roll of paper. Cap picked it up and opened it up.

"It says... Spider."

The brother's looked at each other and the paper confused. What did the paper mean by Spider?

"So what do you think?"

"About this? I have no idea..."

"... should we wait?"

"Sure, I'm starvin'"

The brothers entered what seemed to be the kitchen and looked around for food. Scarf's eyes lit up when he found the pantry full of sweets. Cap opened the fridge and found chicken. They dug in and ate about three pounds of food. After they were finished, Garterbelt walked in. He noticed the two angels finishing off their food. Cap let loose a loud burp.

"Cap, that was rude!"

"Oh suck it, bro."

"ANGELS! You are supposed to be hunting for the ghost! You got this message didn't you?" he lifted up the slip of paper reading spider. "This is a hint you're givin to finding the ghost! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

He literally kicked the angels and chuck out of the church. They were to find a ghost with "Spider" as a hint. They looked over the paper again for any extra hints but found nothing. They headed toward the city to search. Scarf acted like the mature one and prevented Cap from seducing any women by pulling him away. Many girls were woo'd away by the brothers but Scarf just ignored them. After about an hour, they heard screaming. They headed toward the scream and found what they were searching for. There was a large ghost resembling a Spider shooting webs at people.

"Hmph... how primitive."

"Let's blow this bug apart!"

"TRANSFORMATION GO!"

People looked over at the brothers; halos and wings appearing around them. Scarf slowly removed his scarf and Cap slowly slid his flat cap down off his head. Scarf whipped his scarf as it solidified and turned into a rod with a giant blade on the end. Cap threw his cap like a Frisbee and it flew back in the form of a Flying Guillotine. People were amazed at them.

"Angels! Their Angels! We're saved!"

Cap ran first and flung his Flying guillotine at the ghost. It swung horizontally at the ghost and looked like nothing happened. Scarf ran in, jumping over his brother and he swung his weapon down on the ghost vertically.

"Gah...GACK... Oh that BITES!"

The ghost blew up on the last word. The angels stood back to back as the ghost exploded into smithereens. The angel's weapons returned to normal and they were cheered on by the people. Cap taking all the women and Scarf signing autographs. They were there for two hours until they left to the church but first Scarf kicked Cap, knocking him out, after trying to bring two girls with him. They entered the church and Scarf opened up a suitcase he brought. It had many slots for heaven coins. He placed two in their slots and closed the case. Cap just woke up and saw they were at the church. Garterbelt was reading his bible when the two walked in.

"So what? Were you two kicked out of heaven for being douches?"

"NO!" Scarf shouted, "We are collecting Heaven coins to become Arch Angels. We were short so we asked our boss, Saint Michael, what we could do to get more coins."

"Saint Michael? You're the two apprentices of Saint Michael?"

"The very same!"

**CRACK!**

Chuck was struck with lightning and barfed out a slip of paper. Cap got up and they read the slip. They ran out the door in search of the ghost.

"They may be better than the other two... Bitchy angels."

/

To Be Continued? I may plan to continue this series if it get good reception. Biographys will be posted next of the two angels. I will also attempt to draw the two Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Massacre

"Wait! But we just got to Daten City!" Cap complained. Scarf swatted the back of his head.

"We are not to question this. Michael told us to go to Oten City and Oten City we shall go." Scarf explained. "Garterbelt and chuck are coming with us, too."

Cap leered at his brother and kicked the wall. Saint Michael had sent them a letter saying they were to go to Oten City and fight ghosts there. Cap didn't like the idea but Scarf was ok with it. Scarf and Cap packed their things and were about to walk when Garterbelt stopped them.

"Where are you two going?"

"Oten..." Cap stupidly said.

"By foot? You know there is a car right?"

Cap's eyes lit up but Scarf just straightened his glasses and walked back inside. They went into a garage and there was a red Camaro with a blue strip down the middle and no top. Cap jumped in the driver's seat and cheered as Scarf, Garterbelt, and Chuck got in. Cap floored it and they were off to Oten City.

"Do you feel that, dear brother?"

"I taste that... and I hate it. Tastes like Holy."

"I think we got some hunting to do."

"That'd be the case. But what about those two?"

"What about them? They can't do jack shit!"

Cap made the camaro power slide in front of their new home. Scarf and Cap looked at the building with aww. It wasn't a church but a cathedral. They got out and ran inside, Garterbelt walking behind them.

"This is AWESOME!" Cap shouted.

"Look at those stain glass windows! Look, the Crucification!" Scarf pointed at a window.

"This is our new home and Michael has something else for you to do."

Garterbelt approached them and gave them a piece of paper.

"... ...High School?" Cap shouted in rage and question. "Hey, I don't want to burst your bubble, but we're technically graduated."

"Yes but you don't look it!"

**SHORT!**

Scarf and Cap were speechless. They had to go to high School. In heaven they only took Archangel Training and that alone was torture. The boys ran to their rooms, on opposite sides of the cathedral, and got settled in. Cap put up all his posters of Rock bands and women while Scarf put up a motivational poster. They put their knick knack where they go. When they walked downstairs Garterbelt was holding two bags, One a back pack and the other a satchel.

"YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

The boys ran, grabbed their bags and ran to the school, forgetting the car. They ran until eventually finding Oten High School. They ran in and split up to their classes. Cap was in Gym and Scarf was in English. Cap got in and the coach told Cap it was wrestling. At this point, Cap loved school. Scarf heard about them writing novels. Scarf's eyes lit up.

"Now you two, FIGHT!"

Cap was swift as he manoeuvred around his opponent and got him pinned down, in a matter of seconds. The coach and other students were amazed. Cap had spent time exercising so he had built up some muscle.

"Scarf Hierarchy?"

"I'm finished, mam."

The students looked shocked as it had taken Scarf half an hour to write half of his novel, which alone was twenty, fifty page, chapters. He was then excused from class. Cap beat all the other students and was excused. The brothers met up in the cafeteria, Cap had his feet on the table. Scarf shoved his feet down and sat on the opposite side. They mostly talked about how boring class was until the lunch bell rang. Students charged into the cafeteria and got their meals, except the brothers. They were given lunches SPECIFIC to their eating habits. Just as they began to eat, someone approached the table.

"Excuse me... can I sit here?"

Scarf signalled a 'good ahead' gesture. The girl sat down. She had brown skin and red hair. Cap stared at her like she was explaining her life's story.

"Cap, don't stare." Scarf swatted Cap's cheek, making spit his food out away from the table.

"Wait, Cap? As in Cap and Scarf? Are you two Cap and Scarf?"

The brothers looked at each other for a bit. They looked at the girl who was now excited. "We are."

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! You guys are so awesome!"

Cap made an 'of course' look and Scarf smiled.

"Oh, my name is Blouse. Blouse Brooke."

The girls stuck her hand out and Scarf went to shake it but Cap high fived her. Scarf glared at him then shook the girl's hand. She looked so happy. She told them about her being their biggest fan and how awesome they were.

"Well, I get that allot." Cap said with a cocky voice.

"Well, well, well. Look at this brother."

The two boys turned around and saw two boys behind them. One was Cap's height, had messy white hair, red skin, a horn, and a gag around his neck. The other was Scarf's height but had long orange hair, no horn but wings on the side of his head, and a couple straps around his left arm. They were demons, both is private school uniforms.

"Yeah, a couple of douche angels who think they're so great!"

Scarf and Cap got up. "Who are you two?"

The white haired talk first, "I am Gaggler."

"And I am Strap."

"We are the Demon Brothers!"

Cap made a 'wtf' face, "Never heard of ya."

The demons looked like they were seriously insulted. Gaggler looked up, rageful. "We rule this school! We're the ones in charge! And if you got anything to say about that, you got another thing coming!"

"Well, In fact I do have something to say about that!" Cap walked up to Gaggler and slammed his head into Gaggler's. They stayed there. "I don't care who you are but only my boss tells me what to do and gets away with it!"

Straps and Scarf just watched the two boys. Scarf had taken out his chocolate bar and Straps noticed. "Sweets are junk food."

Scarf reacted by crushing the chocolate bar in his hand. He slammed his head into Straps.

"EXCUSE ME? You wanna settle this?"

"Gladly!"

Everyone in the cafeteria left but watched from the windows. The angels and demons made some room. Cap removed his cap and it transformed into his guillotine, Shaver. Scarf removed his scarf and it transformed into a pole. The demons looked at each other unimpressed. Wings and tails formed behind the demons. Gaggler slowly untied his gag while Straps slowly unbuckled the straps on his arm. Gaggler spun around and the gag became a ball and chain. Straps connected the straps and the ends, spun them around, and they turned into a windmill shuriken. Blouse stood there amazed, from a distance.

"Shall we begin?" Gaggler asked.

"HYA!" Cap charged at Straps and swung shaver at him. Straps blocked the attack. Gaggler ran to Scarf and swung the ball and chain. Scarf used his pole to stop the strike, sending him through the wall, into the hallway. He recovered fast, the end of his pole transforming into a scalpel. Gaggler tried to slam the ball onto Scarf's head from a distance but Scarf evaded and tackled Gaggler to the wall. Gaggler pulled the ball back and it collided with Scarf's back. Gaggler kicked the angel away from him, and taking off down the hall.

"HEY! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Gaggler ran around the corner, just about hitting someone. Scarf ran around the corner next and DID hit the person on the other side, and they both fell to the ground. He didn't look at who he hit but he got up and ran off. He hit a girl, who was walking down the hall with her sister.

"Are you ok, dear sister? That BASTARD!"

Her sister took out two guns and pointed them in the direction but her sister quietly stopped her. She caught a glimpse of his face and it was stuck in her mind. She thought he was cute.

Cap and Straps had collided with the wall, out into the soccer field. Straps smirked as he threw the shuriken at Cap, who jumped out of the way and threw Shaver. He jumped out of the way toward Cap. Cap landed and they punched each in the cheek. They both seemed to know street fighting well. They fought for a while before they heard two motors.

Fists in each other's cheeks they looked over and saw the Camaro and another car. The Camaro was being driven by Scarf and the other car, a Mustang, was driven by Gaggler, both in a rage. They were going to drive into each other. They drove at full speed but Gaggler hit a bumped, making his car jump above Scarf's. Scarf slid and jumped out of the car after him. Cap and Straps looked at each other and began fighting again. Cap grabbed Straps shoulders and kneed his gut. Straps took advantage of him bending over and grabbed Cap's leg and lifted it, making him fall. Cap rolled backwards, kicking Straps chin. He got up and grabbed Shaver. Straps picked up his weapon and they charged at each other.

Scarf found Gaggler and tackled his into the wall. Gaggler shoved him away and swung his ball and chain at him. Scarf bent back to dodge it. He stood straight up, making his pole into a hammer, and swung it at Gaggler's head. He ducked and sweep kicked Scarf, making him fall over. Scarf bounced off the ground onto his feet. He charged at Gaggler, trying to jab him with the hammer. He evaded the attack and slammed the ball into Scarf's gut. Scarf flew into the wall but kicked off and tackled Gaggler into the ground. He kicked him off and ran off. Scarf ran after him.

Cap and Straps had taken the fight to the gym, swinging their weapons at each other. They dropped their weapons and threw dodge balls at each other, with great power. Most of the shots they dodged. Cap soon grabbed the whole cart and threw it, Straps doing the same. The carts missed each other but hit their targets. The two boys pushed the carts out of the way and kept fighting. After a bit of fighting, Cap grabbed Straps foot and spun him around. Straps grabbed his weapon but before he could use it, Cap threw him out the window. He flew off out of the school grounds. Gaggler heard his brothers yelling fade.

"Dam you! This isn't over!" Gaggler turned around and ran after his brother. Scarf and Cap met up back in the cafeteria. Blouse had watched most of the fight.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" She screamed out. "You just beat up the Mayor's sons!"

"The Mayor?"

The brothers were in City Hall, both weak from the fight. They bowed.

"Mr. Mayor, we are to report to you that there are two angels in Oten City!"

The mayor didn't turn his chair around but he watched the city from his window. He had something in his hand he was fiddling with.

"So... did you dispose of them?"

"They are stronger than we thought! I could have got him if I didn't almost hit Kneesocks!"

"Kneesocks... I want you two, after the angels are gone, to get rid of them, too!"

The boys looked shocked. "But Mr. Mayor... they are your nieces!"

The mayor stood up and looked at the boys, "**I want them gone!"**

The boys bowed in fear and left.

Garterbelt was reading his bible when he felt a strange energy.

"Corset?... no, it's stronger then that..."

To Be Continued.

Biography of FlatCap Hierarchy.

-General Info-

Name (last, first): Hierarchy, FlatCap

Nickname/s: Cap

Gender: Male

Sexual Focus: Straight

Age: 26

Species: One level from Archangel

Birthday: January 1st

Personality: Laid back, Lazy, ladies man

Hobbies: Exercise, picking on his brother, seducing women

Bad habits: Seducing women

Good habits: Has none

Like/s: chicken, women, monster girls, and cars

Dislike/s: his brother, demons, ghosts, guro, and sweets

Strength: A good Street Fighter and has good accuracy with his Guillotine

Abilities: Turned his flatcap into a flying guillotine called Shaver

Weaknesses: Women

-Appearance-

Hair color: Brown

Skin color: White man skin

Eye color: Green

Height: Just taller then Panty

Weight: heavy

Public attire: Red Jacket, jeans, flatcap

Sleeping attire: lounge pants, Metallica T-shirt, flatcap

Outdoor attire: Public

Swimming attire: swim shorts, flatcap

Optional/ Transformational attire: White pants, white vest with feathers on the shoulder and sleeves that spread at the end.

-Social Info-  
>siblings: Scarf Hierarchy

Friend/s: Blouse

Enemy/s: Gaggler and Straps

Rival/s: Straps

-Favorites-

Fave. Color: Red

Fave. Food: Fried Chicken

Fave. Song: Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School

Fave. Quote: Never start a battle you can't win.

-Character Opinions-

Main Characters

Panty: I'd do her.

Stocking: She's too emo

Garterbelt: Just keep your ideas to yourself, blackie

Chuck: chuck is...well he's chuck

Brief: Who?

Kneesocks: Too nerdy. But it's fun mocking my brother.

Scanty: *nods with a grin*

Fastener: Dude it's creepy!

Corset: He was very weird.

Ghosts: What's the point of them?

Ultimate Ghost: I don't get whats so gross about it.

God: He should have kept me in heaven.

Saint Michael: too Strict!

Scarf: He's a total Killjoy.

Gaggler: Why carry around a gag? I mean like who carries that stuff around?

Straps: He's just so annoying!

Blouse: Hey, if it was aloud, I'd go with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Call of Heaven: Modern Hoe-Fare 3

"I SAY WE PLAY CALL OF DUTY!" Cap screamed.

"YEAH? WELL I SAY WE PLAY HALO!" Scarf screamed back.

"HALO SUCKS BALLS!" Cap shouted.

"CALL OF DUTY SUCKS MORE THEN BALLS!" Scarf countered with.

Cap and Scarf were at each other's throat on what game to play. Cap had bought the new Call of Duty but Scarf also bought the new Halo. They have been fighting for around two hours now on which game to play. Scarf had enough.

"Look! We're playing Halo!"

"Oh yeah? I'm the oldest and I say we play CoD!"

"I'm the more mature and smarter!"

"WILL YOU TWO DUMBASS ANGELS SHUT-UP?" Garterbelt screamed from his living room. The two angels looked in the living room direction from their living room in the second floor.

"PFFF! Screw this!" Scarf grabbed his satchel and left. They were off to school and were glaring at each other the whole walk until they ran into a familiar face.

"Hey guys!" Blouse shouted from the school gate, "What's up with you two?"

Cap and Scarf just kept glaring at each other, "He thinks CoD is better than Halo!"

"Well he thinks that Halo is better than CoD! It's not even realistic!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

Blouse lifted her hands and waved them side to side, "Now now, guys. Calm down!"

Scarf straightened his glasses, "She's right, there just video games."

"Right," Cap agreed, "Let's just get on with the day."

Cap walked inside with Blouse but Scarf took out his cellphone, "Hey, it's me. I need you to do me a favour..."

/\/\

Cap sat in the cafeteria with Blouse and took out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" She asked him.

"An old friend... Hey, man! Yeah, it's me! Listen, I need you to do me a favour..."

/\/\

Cap and Blouse walked down the hallway after Cap made his call. Blouse was concerned because he was smiling maliciously. They stopped when one classroom door slid open and a desk slid out.

"What the hell?" Cap said tilting his head slightly. A leg slid out of the room and kicked one of the desk legs, flipping it to its side. Scarf jumped out of the classroom behind the desk, holding an angel Tommy-gun. He pulled the lever back and pointed it at Cap.

"**HALO ALL THE WAY!" **Scarf started firing at Cap and Blouse.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cap grabbed Blouse and ran around the corner, "Scarf, what's wrong with you!"

"HALO IS BETTER THEN COD BY," he took out a scouter, "NINE-THOUSAND!"

Scarf crushed the scouter in his hand and started shooting at the corner Cap and Blouse was hiding behind. Cap pushed Blouse away from him and pulled out an Angel Pistol from under his coat. He poked around the corner and shot it at Scarf. The first two missed but the second shot hit his right hand.

"ACK!" Scarf dropped the gun and hid behind the desk, grasping his hand. Cap hid behind the corner and reloaded. Just before he finished, a rocket passed them and exploded at the end of the hallway. Cap looked around the corner and saw someone with Scarf. There was a girl standing there with blue hair, wearing a purple dress with a short skirt and black stockings. She was holding an angel rocket launcher.

"OH SHIT!" Cap hid behind the corner.

"Do you know that girl?" Blouse asked.

Cap made a terrified nod, "Oh yeah... that's Scarf's ex, Sleeve!"

Sleeve grinned as she reloaded the rocket launcher. Scarf was still grasping his hand. Sleeve sat next to him behind the desk.

"Thanks for the call." Sleeve told Scarf as she finished reloading, "I always hated your brother."

"Everyone does..." he corrected her. Scarf pulled out an Uzi and went to fire it but quickly hid back behind the desk as two bullets just missed him.

"What happened?" Sleeve asked with concern.

"It's him!" Scarf pointed behind him. Sleeve peeked over the desk and saw a boy holding two pistols. He was a blond boy wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a vest. He grinned as he went to hide around the corner but ran into the corner instead. He quickly recovered and hid.

"Who's that?" Sleeve asked confused.

"Cap's old friend, Glasses." Scarf took out another Uzi and pointed them both over the desk, waiting for someone to show. Sleeve pointed her rocket launcher over the desk and waited.

Cap pushed Blouse to the side, "Stay here." He pulled out a shotgun and reloaded it.

He appeared around the corner and pulled the trigger. Scarf pulled Sleeve down behind the desk, "Get DOWN!"

The bullets missed them. Glasses was recovering from his head injury. He pulled out an AK-47 and began shooting the desk due to not being able to see well. He then JUST about got stabbed by a knife that landed right next to him. He hid behind the corner and Cap checked who it was.

"Oh crap." He said to himself.

There was a girl with white hair holding a knife. She was wearing a purple shirt and black long skirt with white tights and wearing lots of bracelets. She hid behind the corner next to Scarf's other side.

"Thanks... I hate those bastards."

"No problem, Bracelet. Just let me finish Cap." Scarf told the girl.

Blouse went to peek around the corner but Cap pushed her back, "Don't. She's a cold blooded killer!"

Glasses was looking in multiple directions in Caps direction, "Who is it? I can't see who it is!"

"It's Bracelet!"

"Is he calling ALL his ex's or what?" Glasses shouted back.

Cap stood up, grabbed a table and flipped it on its side, "Glasses! Crawl to your right!"

Glasses crawled toward Cap blindly, bumping his head into the table. Cap quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him behind the table.

"Why didn't you bring an extra pair of glasses?" Cap shouted at him.

Glasses looked around until realizing Cap was at his right, "I don't know! I forgot that's all!"

Scarf pulled out a grenade and tossed it backwards, over the desk. Sleeve took out a sub-machine gun and Bracelet took out a sawed shotgun. Sleeve stood up and started firing at Glasses' head popping out from the cover. Glasses hid and pulled out his pistols but Cap stopped him before he went to stand up. He shook his head and waved his head down the hall next to him. Glasses took a bit till he realized Cap was waving his head. He went into the hall and ran down to sneak attack. Scarf told Bracelet to head down the hall next to him also.

"Ok..." Glasses kept his hand on the wall to tell where he was, "..AH! Around the corner no-"

**CHIC CHIC**

Glasses took out his pistols and pointed them at Bracelet. He began shooting repeatedly until the clips were out. He stood for a bit but then lowered his gun a bit.

"Did I hit you?" he asked stupidly.

**BAM**

Bracelet shot Glasses down with no emotion. She reloaded the shotgun and headed down the hall. Glasses lay on the ground, knocked out due to Angel bullets not being able to kill an angel but knock them out. She peeked around the corner and saw Cap waiting for an attack. She put her shotgun on her back and pulled out a knife but she heard a foot step behind her. She spun around and found herself with a new opponent. There was a boy in front of her with white hair with a bit of blonde, wearing jeans, a white shirt over a thin black long sleeve shirt. The thing that made Bracelet feel weird was the fact he was wearing purple nail polish. He was holding a Luger in his hand, pointed at Bracelet's head.

"Hey, sweetie." He said.

He went to pull the trigger but Bracelet was fast. She kicked the gun out of his hand and they both got into fighting poses. The boy raised his eyebrow and went for a punch but was blocked. Bracelet jumped into the air and swung a kick at his head but he ducked and pulled her leg toward the ground, taking her with it.

"Ahhh..." Bracelet stood up to face her opponent, "who are you?"

The boy used his foot to pick up his gun. He tossed it up and bounced it on his knee, hip, elbow then caught it, "My names Jeans."

He pointed the gun and went for a shot but Bracelet ducked and swooped in for an attack but Jeans kicked her chin and shot her forehead. Bracelet fell backwards and was out cold. Jeans smiled as he went back to join his group. He ran down the hall, jumped onto his behind and slid down the hall and stopped right next to Cap.

"Got Bracelet." He told him with an evil grin.

Cap slapped his shoulder in congrats. He peeked over the desk and saw only the desk. Scarf had told Sleeve to go snipe from another room. Scarf pulled out two grenades and tossed them back. Cap hid behind the desk and Jeans to hang on to the table. The grenade blew up and the table flew down the hallway and crashed into the wall, the legs preventing the boys from being crushed. They sat there wide eyed and scared by the fact their lives flashed before their eyes. Cap looked over and saw Jeans freaked out and hugging his arms. Cap shoved him into the wall and pulled out his pistol. Jeans pulled out his machine gun and they both ran from behind the table, shooting everywhere and yelling battle cries. Scarf stood up and the boys right away stopped. Scarf was holding a minigun.

"CALL OF DUTY SUUUUUUUUUUUCKS!"

He started shooting them as they turned around and ran back to the table. Sleeve peeked out of a classroom door and aimed her sniper rifle for Cap's head. As she went to pull the trigger, something shot her and she fell forward, knocked out. Scarf called out but stayed hidden. There was a black guy reloading his sniper rifle as he hid behind his table on Cap's side. He made thumbs up at Cap and Jeans, who were now hiding behind the table. Cap waved over in response.

"Thanks Chain!"

Chain nodded. He straightened his flat cap and his black coat. He moved away his dreadlocks from his eyes and tilted the gun, to have its barrel shot off. He lowered the gun and looked at the broken barrel scared. Scarf was holding a M1941 Johnson rifle and as Chain peeked over to see what it was, got head shot. Jeans peeked and was also shot. Cap pulled out the same gun and the brothers ran toward each other. At the four ways, they stopped and pointed their guns at each other's head. They stood there and stared at each other. Then a desk flew into the scene. The boys looked at it and saw the Demon Brothers holding rifles.

"BATTLEFIELD FOR THE WIN!"

The boys just stared. They then both pointed and head shot the demons, just knocking them out.

"Nice shot." Cap said high fiving him without looking at his brother.

"You too." Scarf replied as he took the high five.

They then pointed their guns at each other again.

"Tell me, Cap," Scarf asked, "Why must we always end up like this?"

"Because you're a bitch." He answered with a smile.

The boys then pulled their triggers.

**BANG BANG**

/\/\

Scarf was rubbing his head as he sat up from his bed. He took the shot and was out for four hours according to Garterbelt. Cap got up next, rubbing his head also. They had both shot each other in the heads. Cap looked at his TV and saw a box by the shelf. He looked closely at it. Scarf noticed the Xbox was in his room now. Cap opened the new Xbox and hooked it up. The boys sat on their beds and played their games quietly... until Cap rage quit.

"WHAT THE FUU-?"

/\/\

Biography of Scarf Hierarchy.

-General Info-

Name (last, first): Hierarchy, Scarfiel

Nickname/s: Scarf

Gender: Male

Sexual Focus: Straight

Age: 25

Species: One level from Archangel

Birthday: January 1st

Personality: Smart, rule follower, serious at most times

Hobbies: Reading, studying, reading his favourite magazine Guro-Chan

Bad habits: Reading his magazine in public

Good habits: Is the voice of reason

Like/s: Sweets, Rules, Guro, anime

Dislike/s: his brother, demons, rule breakers, people who diss sweets

Strength: Good at martial arts

Abilities: Turned his Scarf into a long blade katana called Knitter

Weaknesses: Sweets

-Appearance-

Hair color: Black

Skin color: White man skin

Eye color: Green

Height: As tall as Stocking

Weight: Light

Public attire: Black dress shirt, jeans, glasses, blue and white scarf

Sleeping attire: Lounge pants, white T-shirt, sleeping cap

Outdoor attire: Public

Swimming attire: swim shorts, scarf

Optional/ Transformational attire: White pants, white vest with feathers on the shoulder and sleeves that spread at the end.

-Social Info-  
>siblings: FlatCap Hierarchy

Friend/s: Blouse, Sleeve, Bracelet

Enemy/s: Gaggler and Straps

Rival/s: Gaggler

-Favorites-

Fave. Color: Blue

Fave. Food: Chocolate pudding

Fave. Song: Cruel Angel Thesis

Fave. Quote: Think before you leap

-Character Opinions-

Main Characters

Panty: She's too irresponsible!

Stocking: ... he have history.

Garterbelt: BDSM isn't that great

Chuck: Chuck is awesome!

Brief: *shrug*

Kneesocks: ... ...

Scanty: She's a demon, Nuff said

Fastener: I like zippers, but its just too evil!

Corset: PFFT! I could of defeated him.

Ghosts: Easy kill

Ultimate Ghost: Why did it look like that?

God: He's my bosses boss, nuff said

Saint Michael: A strong leader

FlatCap: *Message: Been removed due to too much vocab we couldn't define*

Gaggler: Stupid demon...

Straps: Same as his brother

Blouse: she's human... but okay.

The following Characters belong to the following.

Jeans – Ashidanza (Deviantart)

Sleeve – DanceOtaku (Deviantart)

Bracelet – ChessurChesireCat.n

Glasses – spanabanana (Deviantart)

Chain – Chain-169 (deviantart)


	4. Chapter 4

Trial of the Otaku

"Why must you do that?" Cap asked from the couch as Scarf imitated the guy on the show. They were watching Soul Eater and Scarf was imitating Spirit, which was annoying Cap by a load.

"Because..." Scarf seemed to trail off.

"Because what?"

"Just because!" Scarf spazzed.

Cap just glared at him as Scarf stopped and sat back down, eyes not leaving the screen in amazement. Cap raised an eyebrow at Scarf. Scarf ALWAYS did this when they watched anime. He looked back at the screen and Scarf began mouthing, soon leading too reciting the show.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Cap screamed out at his brother, who just looked at him innocently confused.

CRACK BOOM

Lightning struck Chuck, who was sitting in front of the brothers, and puked out a slip of paper. Scarf picked it up and read it aloud.

"... 'Death'... Oh how specific!" Scarf tossed the paper and paused the show. Cap moaned in laziness and stood up, "Let us go meister cap!"

"You know, all that anime won't make you a better fighter."

Scarf stopped and let his brother walk ahead. He put his hand to his chin in thought.

/\/\

The angels found the ghost, who looked a lot like a reaper. Cap had started the fight but Scarf decided to wait and recite an anime speech about manliness and who the hell he was. Cap kept trying to get Scarf into the fight but he was too busy Speeching. The ghost was annoyed and flew in for an attack.

Scarf jumped out of the way, "HOW DARE YOU DISS A MAN'S SPEECH!" Scarf got his katana and spun it super fast in front of him in a cone shape, "GIGA... ANGEL... BREAKER!"

Scarf flew into the ghost's chest and out the back. The ghost blew up into three heavens. Cap stood there, jaw drop and eyes wide. Scarf flipped him off as he collected the heavens and left. Cap was ticked off and held Shaver behind him. It grew in size and was made of some kind of energy.

"BITCH HUNTER!" Cap screamed as he threw the guillotine at his brother, it tearing the very ground beneath it.

Scarf turned around and jumped over the flying guillotine. He landed as the guillotine crashed into a building. Scarf took Knitter and held it above his head.

He swung it down with great force, "**Getsuga Tenshō" **A wave of energy flew at Cap but he rolled out of the way and Shaver flew back to him. Scarf stood like a Soul Reaper and shifted to the left to get a clear view of his brother. Cap caught Shaver and took out his cell phone.

"Bad move," Scarf said to himself. He dashed with great speed and went for a stab, knocking the phone out of his hand.

"Bastard." Cap stood up and walk back to the church, "If we kill each other, Garterbelt will have the others head!"

Scarf put Knitter back into a scarf and on his neck, "True..."

/\/\

"Where is that homo?" Cap walked back into the main room of the cathedral. Scarf stood at the pedestal and found a note.

"'Dear Dumbass Angels, Panty and Stocking are back in Daten City and I am to watch over them. I have called one of my missionary friends to watch over you two for the time you are on earth. Good Luck, Garterbelt. P.S. to Cap, he's not gay."

"Oh, thank god!" Cap said in relief, placing his hand on his chest.

"Wait... no Garterbelt?" Scarf asked the air.

The brothers looked at each other before grinning evily.

"Thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Cap asked.

"Oh, do I!" Scarf answered with evil.

The brothers both took out their phones and made some calls. Tonight, they hit the clubs!

/\/\

O-C Rock, the largest night club in the country, twice as great as D-City Rock. The place was full and the brothers were enjoying themselves, along with their angel friends. Scarf had invited Sleeve and Bracelet, Cap invited Jeans and Glasses. They mainly drank and talked but soon Cap and Scarf got on each other's nerves. Everyone watched as they walked onto the dance floor... and had a shuffle battle. They preformed perfectly synched shuffles and repeated until one of them would stop. Bracelet watched with the guys but Sleeve seemed a bit down.

"Sup?" Glasses sat next to Sleeve, happy smile with curious eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sleeve lied.

"Ok..." Glasses didn't believe her but watched the shuffle battle.

The brothers had just stopped when the crowd turned their attention to the two people just entering the club. The brothers could only see a really tall and muscular guy wearing an Eskimo jacket with the hood up, hiding his face. On his shoulder was a short scrawny guy. He had messy green hair and he wore a punk vest, cargo pants and boots, along with sleeveless gloves. He had an evil grin as a light past him and revealed his red skin and horns. The larger guy put him down and they both pulled out a chocolate bar.

"*sniff* ya smell dat, Flak?" The shorter one said with a Boston accent.

The larger guy bit off a large chunk of his chocolate bar. He spoke with a deep voice, "I smell Angels, Knux!"

The shorter one chuckled and took a bite, "In OUR club, too..."

The angels were on alert. The two demons walked onto the dance floor and approached Cap and Scarf. Both group of brothers just grinned at each other. Flak's eyes and mouth were visible through the darkness under his hood, showing his evil grin.

"So, what gives you the right to be in OUR club?" Flak asked the brothers.

Cap took a step forward, "Simple. Free country BITCH!"

Knux chuckled, "Hehe... Still our club. This is a NO ANGEL zone."

Scarf spat at Knux feet, "So?"

The brothers grins all changed into faces of rage. Scarf didn't even draw Knitter and ran to Flak with the first attack, punching his chest repeatedly.

"!" Scarf threw his arm back and punched with all his strength, "WHA CHA!"

Flak just stood there as Scarf jumped back, grabbing his hand and shouting in pain. He hopped around a bit as Flak laughed. The chest part of his coat was made of metal now.

"HAHA! An otaku are we? WELL, SO AM I!" Flak shouted out as his fist made contact with Scarf's gut, creating blue lightning around them, "FLAKON PAWNCH!"

Scarf flew off into the wall and fell to the ground. The other angels just watched the fight with different emotions. Cap watched his bro fly off and when he turned around to face Knux, he took a fist under his chin, flinging his head back. Knux took the opportunity of Cap trying to re grasp life and swerved his upper body left and right, hands up like a boxer. When Cap regained thought, Knux threw a punch to his left cheek. He quickly swung right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, and threw a hard punch to the right, knocking Cap to the ground instantly.

"DEMPSEY ROLLU!" Knux shouted as he bobbed back and forth like a boxer.

Scarf sat up and looked at their opponents, "Such strength... and reference! We were knocked down in one move..."

Cap rolled backwards and got back on his feet. He examined his foe before going for his next move. He ran to Knux and sweep kicked him, knocking him off his feet, "Flat-" Cap quickly kicked Knux upward, "Cap-" and front flipped (around five times) into the air and drop kicked Knux's head, "HIERACHY BARRAGE!"

Knux crashed into the ground but got back up. Flak ran toward Scarf and went to stomp on him.

Scarf placed his hand on the bottom of Flak's boot and shouted, "SCARFIEL GUN!"

A powerful shockwave erupted from his hand and sent Flak in a double back flip toward the wall. Flak kicked off the air and landed right in front of the wall and jumped toward Scarf. Cap blocked all of Knux's punches and kicks until...

"Knux CANNON!" Knux threw a punch in the center of Cap's defence and sent him at rocket speed into the wall.

Scarf rolled out of the way of Flak's boot and got up for another attack, taking out Knitter, "EXPLOSION!"

Scarf swung his sword at Flak's armour and an explosion erupted at his chest. Flak fell to his back and checked for a wound. He was ok.

Cap recovered and ran to Knux, hand glowing blue and white. About three feet away from Knux, Cap put his hands to his left and shouted, "CAP-A-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A large wave of energy hit Knux directly and sent him through the wall and who knows where.

"BRO!" Flak shouted out. Scarf wasn't done either. He pointed his hand away from him and a large black orb appeared.

"Mephilis Door..." He said quietly as he flung the orb at Flak. Flak tried to stop it by grabbing it but he wasn't strong enough. It hit him and carried him toward the roof. Scarf pointed his hand toward the hole and the orb, along with Flak, flew toward the hole.

"YOU DUMBASS ANGELS! We'll get our reve-NGE!"

Flak missed the hole and created a new one, flying off after his brother. Cap and Scarf high fived each other but glared at each other. They jumped away and began shuffling. Jeans put his hand over his eyes and looked down.

"Will they ever give up?"

/\/\

Cap and Scarf walked into the cathedral at three in the morning and were tired. Scarf stopped and noticed a man standing in front of the podium at the end of the room. He wore a black priest uniform but something seemed different. His hair stuck up in long white wavy spikes. Cap didn't notice as he sat in a pew and tried to fall asleep. The man walked over to Cap, holding a bible, and looked down at him.

"Soooo," Cap pointed at the man while his head was leaned back over the pew, "You da new guy?"

The man looked ticked off, "I just get here and you've already caused damage by wrecking a night club!"

Cap lifted his head and made an unimpressed face, "K?"

The man grinned at Cap. Scarf was wide eyed as he saw what happened. The man took about twenty seconds to tie a belt around Cap's leg and hang him from the roof. Cap already had a blood rush and passed out. Scarf looked at the man shocked. He saw that the man had belts wrapped around his arms and three around his gut. He turned around and looked at Scarf.

"I am your new watcher, Father Restraint!"

/\/\

Biography of Restraint

-General Info-

Name (last, first): Restraint

Nickname/s: None

Gender: Male

Sexual Focus: Straight

Age: Looks to be 37

Species: Human Missionary

Birthday: June 30th

Personality: Strict

Hobbies: Reading his bible.

Bad habits: Torturing the Hierarchy Brothers

Good habits: a good fighter

Like/s: Women, Sweets

Dislike/s: demons, ghosts, People not following the rules

Strength: Known as a good fighter

Abilities: Hides multiple weapons under his robe.

Weaknesses: None known

-Appearance-

Hair color: White Spiked up and wavy spikes

Skin color: Tan skin

Eye color: Yellow

Height: Just taller than Garterbelt

Weight: Very Heavy

Public attire: Black Priest uniform but has belts around the arms and three belts around his gut.

Sleeping attire: white robe with belts around the left arm

Outdoor attire: Public

Swimming attire: Doesn't swim

Optional/ Transformational attire: None

-Social Info-  
>siblings: None

Friend/s: Garterbelt

Enemy/s: Secret

Rival/s: Secret

-Favorites-

Fave. Color: Black

Fave. Food: Baked potato with cheese and bacon bits

Fave. Song: Burn my Dread

Fave. Quote: Put faith in your lord... or he'll kick your ass!

-Character Opinions-

Main Characters

Panty: Should listen more

Stocking: Same as her sister

Garterbelt: He studied BDSM together in school. *laughs*

Chuck: ...*shrug*

Brief: Hell's monkey is in this kid?

Kneesocks: She's a young demon... maybe she'll learn...

Scanty: Just like I said about her sister.

Fastener: ...

Corset: I wish I could have helped out Garter!

Ghosts: Must be destroyed!

Ultimate Ghost: Thank god, it was defeated.

God: A great man...

Saint Michael: He can be a bit too strict on his 'underlings'

Scarf: The responsible one...

FlatCap: Be more like your brother!

Gaggler: I get a bad feeling from this demon.

Straps: Another demon...

Blouse: She's a good kid.

For every one to know, If you have any OC ideas, please PM me and I'll think about it!


End file.
